


Night Lessons

by DraceDomino



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Casual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Shota, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: We all know that scene. You know the one. With Major and the Dickensian urchin she adopts for an episode. Well, what would've happened if Chai wouldn't of been so much of a pussy to say no when the Major offered to fuck him?





	Night Lessons

Night Lessons  
-By Drace Domino

“...you care to find out?”

The question hung in the air for only a few seconds, but to Chai it might as well have been years. The rapid beating of his heart magnified the second that the Major had rolled over and posed the question, suggesting that he might enjoy some first hand experience of what it was like to be with not just an older woman, but a full synthetic. He had heard the rumors from the other teens all running about trying to earn their place among the Yakuza; rumors that the synthetics could awaken pleasure inside of people that nobody had ever imagined, rumors that a night with one of them was like a night with the perfect woman. Most of those claims were easy to dismiss; coming from punks that had clearly never really been with one, but now Chai was left with that question hanging in the air. He rolled over onto his back as it still stuck in his mind, and as he did so he was treated to a long lingering sight of the Major as she laid on the other half of the bed.

They had gazed at the pair rather oddly when they entered the hotel, likely spinning a few wonders that might still turn out to be true. As soon as they had got there Major stripped down to just a pair of panties as they continued dealing with the more serious issues at hand; crime and gangs and the dangerous lifestyle that Chai had chosen for himself. The Major seemed to want to help him, genuinely so, but he was still a stubborn kid that wasn’t about to take too much of her help. But this offer? Well...that was another matter entirely.

“Yeah.” Chai finally spoke out, his eyes scanning up and down the Major’s body. “Yeah...I do.” The older woman was laying there on her waist, the blanket only barely covering her mostly naked body. The line of the fabric was pulled up to just above the center of her breasts, and her dark hair was outlined perfectly by the distant moonlight slinking in through the window. If circumstances were different it almost would’ve been a romantic moment, but the difference in their age and the dangerous circumstances that brought them into each other’s company certainly ruined that fantasy. The Major; a small smirk playing on her confident and mature features, simply quirked a brow as she pressed the issue.

“If you think you can handle it, kid.” She offered; her voice just coy enough to challenge the young man, to keep him pressing for what he wanted. “I suppose if you’ve got the guts to steal from the Shouji, you might have what it takes to satisfy me. Though I’ll give you a bit of fair warning...I’m not known for stopping until I’m fully spent. It’s a lot like the trouble you’ve gotten yourself into, kid-” And with that she raised forward a hand, a slender finger bending forward to idly tap against the young man’s nose. “-don’t start something that you might not be able to finish.”

Chai just grinned, laying flat on his back underneath the weight of that gentle threat. He couldn’t deny the fact that his body was having the natural teenage reaction to seeing a woman like the major laying half naked in bed with him; his member was aching against the front of his boxers in a fashion that made it uncomfortable. Idly his hands slipped underneath the covers and he reached for the waistband, pulling himself free and letting his length strike against his palm. Slowly he gave himself a few tugs to make sure he was as stiff and as long as he could manage on such short notice; a bit of preparation work before exposing himself, and his voice rang out with all the cockiness of any kid given the opportunity of a lifetime.

“I can give you everything you want, Sister. Wouldn’t be my first time.” It was a blatant lie, and though Chai was a better liar than most considering his life on the street, it didn’t hold up for a second against the Major. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“Remember, kid...you asked for it.” Motoko just grinned in response, and slowly pulled the blanket away from her. That fluid motion exposed her chest; full and lovely soft breasts with two nipples that were clearly aroused. At her lap a pair of black panties were still covering her lower half but they were tight against her, clinging and snagging against the lines of her thighs as she shifted in place. She didn’t wait for Chai to keep up his end of the bargain; a hand moving out to pull the blankets completely free. As soon as she did she allowed her gaze to drop down, moving past Chai’s chest and angling for a look at his member. There it was, still held within his young grip, bigger than the Major intended but still hardly a mammoth. It was a good sized cock for a woman her size, and thankfully her synthetic parts could...tighten up a few spaces to make sure everything went well. With the blankets pulled aside Motoko allowed her hand to lower, and when she reached for Chai’s length the young man was wise enough to release it himself. The warmth of synthetic yet completely lifelike fingers wrapping around his cock shuddered through his body, and Chai gave a gentle thrust up into the air as he felt the Major’s strength.

“W...Wow, Sister.” He grunted, and folded his hands idly behind the back of his head. He stretched out with an arrogant look across his face, clearly under the delusion that this was going to be a one sided affair. “You know how to handle a man. Now maybe you could get to work jerking i-”

“You look relaxed for a boy that’s about to be put to work.” Motoko smirked softly, interrupting the young man with a ploying look across her face. She rolled her fingers in a slow grip, letting them caress him from tip to base, and as a line of precum appeared from the tip she smeared her thumb across it. Slowly she pressed down and rolled that dab of nectar in a small circle around the tip of Chai’s cock, easing him into an even harder state and making him give a submissive whimper. Though his brief demand for the Major to service him fell short against the dominant older woman’s attentions, it was clear he wasn’t going to go without attention...or pleasure. Motoko, already shifting forward on the bed, clearly had a plan in mind. “Let’s see how well that mouth of yours works when it has a pussy to deal with.”

As she said it, one of Motoko’s thighs stretched out and she neatly straddled the young man’s face. The warm press of her panties closed down across his nose and mouth, and she bent her back to accommodate for the size difference between them as she looked towards his cock. Settled neatly atop of him she could let her fingers properly explore that stiff young shaft; one hand teasing underneath at his sack while the other kept stroking him slowly and fondly. With a boy of his age it didn’t take much to keep him excited at full interest; that member of his had been ready for action for some time and only now he was finally allowed to indulge. He’d be going to bed more frustrated than ever; however, if he didn’t offer up to the older woman the same sort of attention.

He seemed to be aware of that fact, as Chai’s hands reached up to where the Major was straddling his face. His hands first pressed against the warm flesh of her rear; synthetic in nature but impossible to tell the difference. For all intents and purposes it was a true flesh and blood woman on top of him, with all the warmth, scent, and moisture collecting against the front of her dark panties. With a whimper rising in his throat Chai let his fingers drive forward, one of them hooking against the center of the Major’s panties and finally tugging them aside. As the fabric pulled past his nose and mouth he was treated to his very first taste of a pussy; sweet and savory in the same lick and marked with an aroma of intense arousal. The whole evening had been Chai’s idea but it was clear the Major was happily along for the ride, likely having been getting herself wet the entire time she was parading around without her shirt. She did; after all, like to tease the young man.

There was a quiver of desire in Chai’s throat as he finally pushed his face forward, locking his lips against the older woman’s slit and sucking at her folds with a long, slow draw. While he did so his tongue pushed out and slid to the woman’s hood, peppering back and forth and seeking out the flavor of her sensitive clit. It was his first time, but he had heard the older boys talk enough, and he was sure he could figure out what to do. He was inexperienced and his technique left a lot to be desired, but the Major was still content enough and she let him know as much with a satisfied groan. Her thighs tightened against the side of his head, her hips pushed back to smear more of her pussy against his face, and she finally decided to reward him with her flawless lips to his cock.

And they were just that; flawless. The benefit of being fully synthetic meant that nothing had to be compromised; the Major’s figure was an image of perfection in so many ways. Putting aside her skills; the reflexes, the durability, the precision, the deadliness...the mere image itself was a beautiful one without a trace of a flaw. Full, bare breasts squeezed down on the young man’s stomach, and she made sure to pull his shirt up just enough so he could feel her nipples brushing over his belly. Perfectly soft yet skilled hands teased him with strokes and caresses, even the faint scratch of fingernails down the insides of his thighs. And most importantly of all in that moment, a pair of endlessly appealing lips moved to wrap around the tip of his cock. A satisfied hum rang from the back of the Major’s throat as she wrapped her mouth around him, swirling her tongue in a slow circle as she pushed the first few inches inside. The flavor of his precum struck her tongue and she eagerly gulped down more in response, working her way down his entire member until she felt her lips strike the base. With her nose lightly rubbing at the underside of his sack she allowed him to feel her there at full depth; tongue shifting back and forth, embracing his surprisingly long member within her mouth and a piece of her throat.

Chai, understandably, was struck with a moment of paralyzing bliss. He shuddered and froze for a moment as his cock was engulfed by the greatest warmth he had ever known, and he became acutely aware of every sensation in that moment. The feel of the older woman’s spit trailing down his sack as it slithered from the corners of her mouth, the steady breathing that the synthetic woman simulated to tease over his flesh, and of course, the taste of her pussy as it still rested on top of his currently motionless tongue. The latter part was soon to be corrected by the Major’s own instruction, squeezing his head again with her thighs and bucking her pussy down onto his face, slithering up so far that she briefly engulfed his nose into her slit. It was a silent way of telling him that he had enough of a break, that he had laid there stunned for long enough. A good blowjob was something to marvel at, but not when he had work to do!

And from there, the two explored each other in a lewd and depraved fashion. All of the whispers they had heard while checking into the hotel had turned out to be true; as much of a surprise to them as it would’ve been to the people in the lobby. This older woman was feasting on the cock of a young man, spreading her pussy against his face and thrilling at the sensations of it all. A synthetic and experienced beauty indulging in a teenage lover, teaching him skills that he’d likely use for decades...provided he wasn’t an idiot and got himself killed in a gang war, first. And if that was the case, well...Motoko at least gave him one night of fun before it happened. Everyone deserved at least that.

The steady sucking and licking between the two continued, with Major gulping down the inches of her new friend and Chai doing his best to keep up with the older woman’s demands. As one could easily expect it was Chai that first felt the quivers of a climax shiver through him, brewing down deep in his youthful inexperience and rushing ahead across his flesh. The Major read his impending release with a soft smirk teasing across her lips, and while she pushed her pussy down firmer on his face she moved to claim what she had earned. Her hand once more locked against the young man’s shaft as she started to jerk him off, her mouth moving to simply claim the tip. With her beautiful lips secured around the edge of his cockhead Motoko simply pushed her tongue forward, sliding it firmly to the very slit in his length. For his first blowjob Chai deserved a good finish, and Motoko was going to deliver just that.

As Chai ached and shuddered in his orgasm, he was pretty much oblivious to the fact that he’d never again have a blowjob so skilled and so wonderful. When his cum started to rush forward it met the press of the Major’s tongue right at the tip, held there with enough pressure that he couldn’t simply burst past it with rope after rope of cum. As a result his cream was slowed, forced to push through his member in a gradual wave, all of it seeping out from underneath Motoko’s tongue and swirling out into her mouth. Slowly the white seeped past her tongue to fill her cheeks up, and the action of doing so ensured that his orgasm was a slow, intense process. She kept sucking and teasing the entire time; pumping his shaft with a slow press of her fist, and when he finally finished up she tightened her throat to swallow it all down with one smooth gulp.

A mouthful of a young man’s cum? Not the snack she was expecting that night, but a good one nonetheless. From there the Major released Chai’s cock and let it hang down between his legs once more, twitching back to excitement as she pressed her pussy against his face. After all, she hadn’t hit her own peak yet, and that night was about what Motoko wanted. Chai was fortunate to be along for the ride.

Thankfully, Chai was smart enough to know that just because his own orgasm had arrived it would’ve been unacceptable to simply stop with his work. His hands tightened further at the Major’s ass and he pushed his face forward with a renewed sense of urgency, tongue curling out to slurp and suckle at her hood. Where some boys would’ve stopped right then and there and been content with their own peak, Chai wanted more. More of this glorious older woman’s attention, and more of her teachings. The only way she’d treat him so kindly would be if he carried out his end of the bargain between them and worked his mouth hungrily, greedily on her pussy. Not that it was a terrible strain to do so, of course.

Motoko was on her knees now, kneeling upright with the full weight of her body pressed down on Chai’s face. She let her hands ride up across her full breasts and tease each nipple in turn, putting on quite the show that unfortunately Chai couldn’t witness. As she rolled her hips back and forth she gave him a bit more encouragement in the form of a teasing purr, her voice rolling out to help motivate the young man at his understandably momentous task.

“That’s it...suck right there...press your tongue there…” It was a gentle voice to guide him, just as she had been gentle with protecting him up to that point. Though not even Motoko fully understood why she had such a soft spot for the kid, it made her feel good to protect him from the Yakuza, just as it now felt good to show him how to properly eat a pussy. He’d need some work and some practice, but if she had anything to say about it by the time his first real girlfriend came around he’d have one hell of a resume. As she continued grinding herself the older woman finally called out in a eager voice; her head snapping back as her systems were triggered into a moment of intense climax. Thighs twitched, breasts bounced, and squarely against Chai’s face she released a sudden squirt of thick nectar that had been building up for too long. “...that’s it! That’s it, you’re there! Keep at it! Keep...ahh…!”

Chai, with his own young cock still twitching back to life, earned the orgasm of an older woman for the first time in his life. She bucked against him and squirted with delight, her body shivering from excitement as she felt a very genuine and true climax. That much surprised her; she hadn’t expected the boy to help her along that far, and it was a pleasant surprise when she began to peel her sensitive folds off of his face. As she repositioned herself she took the time to hook one finger against her panties and pull them off the rest of the way, tossing them to the side before gazing down at her new young friend. There, laying on her side, she teased her fingers up and down his chest while she spoke in that same mature, guiding, and almost motherly way.

“You did pretty good.” She smirked, and licked her lips with a steady gaze. “Hope you’re not too tired, I’ve got a lot more to show you.”

Chai, thankfully riding the energy of youth and the excitement of losing his virginity, just eagerly nodded as he gazed up at the older woman.

“R...Ready for...anything you’ve got, Sister!” He reiterated, even though there was a faint quiver to his voice. Was he ready to do anything the Major wanted? Absolutely. Was he prepared for what it would do to his young, tender body? He had no idea what he was in store for.

He was about to be educated, in that and so many other things.

\--

The first moment of penetration between the two of them came as the Major eased down onto his cock, straddling his lap just as she had recently pushed down onto his face. She had held his shaft perfectly in place as she eased her wet hole down atop him, letting the inches spread her folds as she settled into place. She watched with delight as Chai’s face experienced waves of pleasure and even confusion as his virginity was properly taken; gasps and blushes and whimpers emitting from him as he marvelled at just how wonderful it felt. When Motoko was finally in place with her pussy clenching around his shaft she let her hands drop down, teasing across his chest and letting her fingers curl against the front of his T-shirt.

“S...Sister…” The nickname for the older woman arrived in the room once more, uttered by the twitching and trembling Chai. “Sister, is it...is it always so good?”

Motoko merely smirked a bit, and quirked her brow as she responded.

“I think you know the answer to that.” She laughed, fully recognizing just how flawless a shell she had, how perfectly warm, wet, and tight she was to an interested cock. She brought her fingers up to blow the boy a tiny kiss, a small note of affection before she started to move. “I’d suggest you memorize every second of tonight, kid. Because you won’t have another one like it.”

It was a twofold thought that echoed deep inside of Chai. The promise of the greatest night of sexual pleasure of his life...but the knowledge that after that evening, no other would compare. Even with that knowledge of exhausting his cock’s greatest pleasures at his tender age resting in his thoughts he wouldn’t of traded that night for anything, and when the Major began to move he threw himself into the moment with a matching enthusiasm. Soon she was riding him hard and fast; her glorious breasts bouncing up and down at her chest and in full wonderful display of his gaze. He could see everything in perfect precision; the shell of that breathtaking woman outlined by the dim light seeping through the window, the sight of her hair and breasts swinging with every thrust, and the lines of sweat caressing her synthetic frame. Every inch of her was perfect, and in that moment every inch of her was dedicated to their own shared pleasure.

Chai wasn’t about to take that gift for granted, and he threw everything he had into it. His hands locked around the older woman’s waist as he did his best to fuck up into her, though the weight of her body made it difficult to strain against with his comparatively smaller size. Still, it helped to ensure that his impressive cock drove down into her depths, plunging her hard and deep and ensuring that he managed to pierce long into her embrace. On each thrust her pussy managed to squeeze him a little bit more, and when she started to lean forward the tightness of that wet hole magnified. By the time she brought her face down to just above Chai’s own it felt like his cock was gripped by the most loving of vices, and she rocked against him with a few slow thrusts as she broke one last boundary between them.

She kissed the young man; hard and deep with her tongue probing and penetrating his mouth, fully overwhelming him with her passion in that moment. As their tongues battled it was clear Chai was on the losing side of every second, utterly unable to defend against the greedy demands of the major’s mouth. While she kissed him with such dominance in every lick she fucked him harder and faster as the seconds passed, and it wasn’t long until Chai was once more quivering and quaking and unable to resist. He screamed into the kiss as he came, his cock throbbing and milking once more into her, though this time the destination was far tighter, hotter, and scandalous.

“Mmm...feels like you filled me up quite a bit.” The Major whispered into Chai’s lips, and she chuckled while she leaned down, nipping at the edge of his throat. “Good thing a synthetic can’t get pregnant...I sure wouldn’t of wanted to miss that.”

“That...That...was so...was so…”

“I know it was.” The Major mused, and snuggled into him a little deeper. She let her pussy tighten, lock in, gripping his cock and squeezing a bit more cum from it. She wasn’t about to let him out of her employ yet; however, and it was time to let him know it. “But I didn’t cum yet, so you know what that means…”

“I...I have to be a man.” Chai whispered, swallowing and looking up at her. “Sister...I want...to make you cum, too.”

Thankfully, the best way for him to do that was to claim her again, and again, and again. And that was exactly what Motoko had in mind.

\--

For nearly two hours Chai relied on his youthful energy, his cock always ready to go for yet another round within just a few minutes of the last. Whether he filled up Motoko’s pussy, mouth, or even her ass, it didn’t take long to get him stiff and hard again and able to fuck her once more. Between her own synthetic stamina and his eager lust as a young boy that fell into an amazingly fortunate situation, the two continued for some time and only rarely showed any signs of slowing. It was Motoko’s desire to make sure that Chai would leave the next morning knowing how to please a woman, and by the end of the night she was confident she had achieved that task. Under her gentle guidance he learned how to eat a woman out to the point of squirting, how to hold one of her legs up when he was fucking her while they were both on their side, and the right way to pull her hair in the midst of an orgasm. He learned how to slap an ass properly for the full effect, how to tease a nipple with nothing but his tongue and teeth, and what it meant when a woman wrapped her legs around his waist and held him in so deep that he couldn’t help but cum.

She was a good teacher, and Chai was a fast learner. As the Major sucked and fucked his throbbing young member throughout the night she had her own share of orgasms; certainly enough to reaffirm for her that claiming his virginity was the right decision, and despite her stoic tone she didn’t hesitate to encourage him in the filthiest of words. Over the span of just two hours she had begged for him to fuck her, called herself his slut, and made him watch from the edge of the bed while she pushed his cum out of her pussy and scooped it into her mouth with her fingers. By morning’s light he wouldn’t just know how to fuck; he’d know how to properly claim a woman, make her his, and not only dominate her but how to be dominated. For every time she bent to her hands and knees and invited him into her ass she made sure that he earned that right by going down on her; by giving her the proper attention and respect a kind older woman deserved for such a charity.

And by the time they were finished, Motoko laid in bed with a layer of sweat glazed across her and a very satisfied smile on her face. Laying naked with the sleeping Chai resting against her full and round breasts, she had a single arm draped around his body to keep him close and warm. In the morning she’d have to worry about new things; about the Yakuza and Chai’s own insistence on being involved with them, not to mention all the other trouble in the city. But for that evening she could simply unwind, relax, and enjoy basking in the heat of her marathon session with an eager young man.

Idly, she nibbled her bottom lip, before gently giving him a nudge from behind.

“Hey. Kid, wake up.” She urged, just as one hand slid down to begin fondling his cock once more back to life. It didn’t take much, and that impressive member was awake and stiff in her hand before Chai himself was. “I forgot to teach you about threesomes. Let’s call a maid up to the room.”

He was a very, very lucky young man that night.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely one of my more risque stories! I don't usually write shota content, but this scene was pretty iconic in the anime so I figured why not. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
